Leila and 2D (2D x Fan Story)
by Jey166
Summary: Leila is your every day girl from Manchester in Britiain. Growing up listening to the Gorillaz and with the Fans still waiting for a Gorillaz come back with their music, what will happen when Leila see's 2D in an awkward first sighting?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN THE GORILLAZ

This is my first EVER story so if you have any comments on my story please leave a review whether it is a good review or positive feedback review I would much appreciate it!

If you like this story let me know it might seem a little slow to start off with but if you think I write well and you enjoy it please comment. I want to carry on the story and add lots of chapters to develop potentially a pairing with my OC x 2D. Thanks! :)

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

At 7:30 am it is the usual wake up for Leila. Every morning she roles out of bed with her hair looking like a bird's nest, actually, she's suprised this morning as it isn't the typical bundle of knotted long ombre locks that she normally wakes up to, although still a birds nest for morning hair it doesn't look as bad this morning.

"Must of slept well last night" she grunted to herself as she confronts the sleep ridden mess in her mirror. By sleep well she actually means not tossing and turning waking up at stupid hours through out the night. Leila doesn't quite know why she wakes up during the night, she isn't ill or anything but she ought to get herself checked out at the doctors, maybe some form of medication can help.

As Leila prods at her pimple that has planted itself on her face she realises the time *7:45 am*

"SHIT!" she runs down the stairs almost falling over her own feet and ending up nearly sliding down them due to her being just damn right clumsy but somehow still half asleep. She ruffles through the breakfast cupboard trying to find some form of food that she will be willing to eat. This girl loves her food, she is curvy and although her curves are all in the right places she still doesn't like her body and doesn't realise how stunning she truely is. So when it comes to breakfast she can be quite fussy, she isn't trying to be healthy she simply never finds anything that fits her apetite. After all, she does love all kinds of food but still can never managed to find a breakfast food that she will be willing to eat most mornings.

Leila has started a new job, finally something she actually wants to do. Photography is her passion, she has always been a creative kind of gal. Her new job is working with a photography and design company which is about a 45 minute car journey in all the peak time traffic but Leila can't drive so has to get 2 buses to and from work everyday making it a total of 4 buses per day being on them an hour in the morning and another hour on the bus at night. If she doesn't find something to eat soon she'll miss her first bus and be late. Finally she shoves a breakfast biscuit in her gob.

"That will do 'til I get into the city. I can grab something before I catch my second bus" she thinks to her self. And with that thought she nods to herself and makes her way back upstairs and starts getting ready for work.

Leila is quite a bold and interesting person, she is a half cast race being half British from her Dad and living in England with him, but also half Indonesian from her Mother giving her a beautiful Olive skin tone and brown eyes just like her Mum. The sad side to this is that her Mother passed away when she was 8 years old, Leila is now 18 and is counting down the months until her Mum's 10 year anniversary death date. Leila can be very loud without realising when she speaks. Her bold and bubbly personality can get the best of her so when she is having a good laugh and being herself she can almost come across as shouting. However, everyone that knows Leila ignores her loudness as they know she can't help it. Her friendly and outgoing personality allows her to get on with anybody along with her being naturally understanding and caring, Leila makes a great friend.

As Leila sits on her first bus journey of the day, she has her headphones in listening to all her favourite songs. Once she arrives at the city bus station she gets off and nips to the corner shop in the bus station buying herself a breakfast pastry from the bakery section and some rolling tabacco for her morning cig. Yes Leila smokes, not as much as a chain smoker and not as little as a social smoker, she smokes enough to get her through the day and the take off the constant stress from her many topics she has always has on her mind. She rolls her first fag of the day, takes in a long drag on it, holds all the chemicals in her lungs before slowly breathing out the smoke, relieving her from her stressful thoughts at that exact moment in time. Not before long she is on her second bus journey to work, this one only takes her about 15 minutes to get to her destinational bus stop whereas the first bus takes 45 minutes creating that first hour journey. Like she does on every bus Leila stares longingly out the bus window in her own little day dream. Suddenly, a flash on blue catches the corner of her eye.

"what was that?" she thought to herself, instinctively out of curiosity she turns around to take a glance only to be granted the view of a tall handsome guy in a green bomber jacket, a white t'shirt with a number 3 on, skinny blue jeans and army boots on. He had mop of thick blue hair that fell scattered over his face as he looks down at his twiddling thumbs. It may have only been a glance but it was enough to know how good looking he was.

A few days had passed since the viewing of the mysteriously handsome chap, Leila hoped that she would see him again and every time the bus came to the stop named "Bus Stand 15P" where he boarded the bus, she would look around to see if he was there, but everyday the bus would simply drive past that bus stop and she would watch the empty bus stop bench wizz past her window. Leila first saw him on Monday, it's now Friday and he hasn't been seen since.

"Ah, oh well, only some random guy, probably won't see him again, just wish I could get a better look at him I know that I've seen his face before somewhere I just can't think where..?"

The weekend soon passed, before Leila knew it Monday morning came where another tired girl would make the same bus trips once again like every other day. Leila was on her second bus journey to work this Monday morning and was too busy sat on her phone trying to create a new playlist of songs to spice up her bus trip a bit. Little did she realise that the bus had come to a stop at a bus stand and that bus stand was stop "15P" and at this stand boarded the charming blue haired guy. She looked up after realising the parked bus and glanced out the front bus window to see where she was, only to see the guy she had been hoping to see all last week. Leila finally got to get a better look at him and came to the conclusion that he was now not just any handsome guy but the extremely handsome Singer from the band Gorillaz. She used to listen to the band at the age of about 14, She still listens to their songs now but she completley didn't recognise him due the band not releasing anything in such a long time. He also looks a little different from how Leila remembered him looking on her old posters. As he walks past her to sit at the back of the bus she is in that much of a trance from staring at him, remarked by his appearence Leila makes awkward eye contact with him. Due to her being sat in the isle seat she forgot that her bag was almost in the isle so she leans forward to move it due to feeling the awkward tension and embarrassement from staring at him. As she leans forward and sits back up she looks down at her phone with her arm leaning out only ever so slightly without realsing, but it was enough for the Gorillaz singer to acciedentally brush against her arm as he walks past causing her to blush even more. Feeling so embarassed from being such a cluts she decided to get off a stop early.

The next day the singer got on at the same stop again that day, the day after and so on. At first this only made Leila feel awkward due to the incident from her stupid arm being stuck out , so she decided to avoid any eye contact at first but then sat near the bus window instead of the isle seat. She eventually made eye contact with him again after all it had been about 4 days since it happend but as she wasn't sat near the isle, she couldn't cause anymore awkward accidents due to her clumsiness. Eventually a week had passed and the awkward daily eye contact turned into friendly daily smiles after all both of them are the most friendliest people around. One day however things changed a little. The bus was so busy that the only available seats left were at the back of the bus so Leila sat at the far left knowing that the singer sits at the far right. The 15P bus stop came and the singer boarded the bus and sat down one seat away from Leila. After a minute or so after their daily friendly smile the singer began to make some sort of noises, oh wait...he's trying to talk!

The singer's awkward peronna can cause him to stutter in new situations. However this didn't stop him from eventually getting his words out.

"erm...eh, er...mm...my names Stuart but everyone callws me 2D, I 'er see you every morning on this bus, just thought I'd introduce my self, you seem like a really nice 'n friendly girl"

Oh my god, has he actually just spoke to me! Leila thought. She needed to reply fast before things get awkward.

"Hi, yeah my names Leila, I erm, Yeah i'm friendly, get on with Anybody me"

"Leila, what a beautiful name, what a beautiful girl actually" Leila blushes at this point. "Sorry thats out of order i've only just introduced myself."

"It's fine, well you are quite good looking yourself" Leila begins to blush even more and awkwardly diverts her eyes downwards to avoid the reaction of 2D just incase he thinks she's weird. 'should i mention about the band? No Leila it's too soon' she thinks to herself.

"Hah, Yeah quite the charmer I am!" 2D begins to smile his big cheesy grin while twisting his head slightly to the right to emphasize his charm even more.

Leila giggles and begins to blush slightly, his charm is deffinatly working on her and from her giggle, the singer begins to chuckle too.

"SHIT!" Leila realised that she has missed her bus stop by 3 stands, all this talking has distracted her so much that she was lost within the long needed conversation between the two of them.

"what's wrong?" 2D questioned, a little puzzled.

"I've missed my bus stop, oh no i'm going to be late for work!" Leila slams her hand on the buses 'STOP' button for it to stop at the next bus stand. "I'm awfully sorry i'm going to have to go, it was nice talking D, i'll erm...see you soon"

"how about tomorrow?"

Leila giggles "yes tomorrow morning, haha bye!"

And with that Leila ran off the bus and in the direction the bus came from as she runs as fast as she can to the unit where she works, some what 3 bus stops away. As Leila was in such a rush to get off of the bus she didn't realise that she called the Gorillaz singer 'D' instead of his proper nick name '2D'. The singer however did realise and found it quite sweet at his new shortened nicknamed and smiled at the thought of being able to chat to Leila again on the bus tomorrow.

Please like and leave a review on whether I should keep developing the story and if there are any improvements, Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2- Bus Buddies

I DO NOT OWN THE GORILLAZ!

* * *

"That's £7.50 please"

2D Was in the petrol station next to bus stop 15P buying some rolling Tobacco. As he reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet, he opened it to realize he had left his credit card at home and only had a £5 note in the back section.

"Crap!" 2D cursed at himself. He knew he should have taken more care in getting ready this morning before leaving. Sleeping in late and knowing he only has to throw on some clothes that are half clean, brush his hair and clean his teeth before he leaves, isn't always the best way for a morning routine. However, this morning he was to focussed on just getting out the house asap, so he rushed his supposedly 'morning routine,' grabbed his wallet and left without checking he had some money in it first. All this because today was the day he would get to see Leila again and Murdoc had a ridiculous hangover, so had the worst mood ever. To top off his mood as well, Russ hadn't been food shopping so the kitchen was empty.

Typical of 2D, he was zoned out with his thoughts. These thoughts however, were about Leila. He was thinking about how just after one conversation, she seemed so interesting to talk to.

"Sir?" The cashier lady questioned 2D impatiently, a queue had begun to form behind 2D.

'Yeah, sorry. I 'av. erm, lef' me card at 'ome. I won' be buyin' the baccy." 2D did have a few coins in his wallet as well that could contribute to the £5 note, allowing him to purchase them. However, he needed the £5 note for his bus fare. This left him no choice but to go without cig's for the morning. He could have crashed one from Murdoc as he smokes, but he can be quite stingy with them. Plus, he was in one of his hangover moods, so best not bother him.

2D Left the petrol station to go wait for the bus. As he sat on the bench, he gathered his thoughts on what the conversation that Leila and himself would have today.

* * *

Meanwhile, before 2D left to buy some cigarettes, Leila was trying to comb out her bird's nest.

"Stupid hair!" she spat at her reflection in her mirror. "Guess it's another bun for a hair style today." Leila wear's her hair up in a messy bun most days, either when she can't comb or style her hair, or simply because she is to lazy to even do that. As she glances in her wardrobe, she decides on a light grey 'Vans' crew jumper with the logo in black, denim jeans and black vans for today's outfit.

Just like 2D, Leila too can't stop thinking about the conversation they had yesterday. Although only a short one, it's as if they have clicked already. They don't really 'know' each other, but Leila can sense that there is more to him than what meets the eye. Leila boards her second bus of the day. Quite nervous in a way, she puts her headphone in to ease the small butterflies building inside her tummy. Yes, only the one headphone, her left one. This is so she doesn't get too distracted and could miss the opportunity to speak with Gorillaz singer again.

* * *

*Leila's POV*

Right okay, we are a few bus stops away from 15P now, 4 to be exact. Shouldn't be long now before we are at the stop.

Wow Leila, are you really getting small butterflies? It's only a friendly conversation on the bus that will last for about 10 minutes. Well, he is the singer from Gorillaz after all and he seems quite sweet. I just hope I don't come across as 'too much'. I know I'm a fan of the band, but I don't want to be just another fangirl to him. At least I'm not one of those bezeark Fan's who scream their lungs out. At a concert I think it's fine, but not in public, especially on the bus. I wonder if he thinks I know that he is in a band? I do hope he gets on the bus though. It will be nice to speak with him again. He did say he'd see me today, we'll just have to see.

"Shit"

Oh gosh there's 15P.

Leila try's not to look to eager in peeping over people's heads to see if she can see him. First gets on an old lady in a bright floral yellow rain coat, along with her granny bag on wheels. A few more people boarded. There was a young mum with her daughter in a matching outfit to hers, sat in a neon pink pram. Some more old ladies boarded the bus, but still no 2D. Slightly doubting he'd get on, she glanced out the window to check it was definitely stand 15P and it was.

"Where is he?" Leila thought to herself. "I can't see the front of the bus properly this man in front is blocking my bloody view!" Leila pulled a funny look at the man sat in front of her.

Then before she knew it, she peered up to see the tall blue haired singer stepping on the bus. He payed his money for his ticket under the little window to the bus driver. Waiting to receive his ticket, he looked to his right down the bus, to see if he could spot the beautiful, olive skin toned girl. And at the back, he could see her head pop out beside the gentlemen's head in front of her. He smiled his sweet smile to her, took his ticket that had finished printing from the machine, and walked to the back of the bus to sit one seat down from Leila on her right.

"Hey, nice seeing you again" Leila greeted him with a friendly gesture as well as their daily smile.

"Hiya, Yeah nice seein' ya' again." 2D returned the smile while reaching for his wallet. He put his bus ticket in the back section to replace where the £5 note was, before slipping it back into his back jeans pocket.

"So many people got on at this stop today didn't they? I almost thought you wasn't going to be getting on the bus" Leila said jokingly.

"Ha I kno' right. Lovin' the Vans trainers by the way! I 'av the exact pair actually."

Leila thanked him. They continued to talk about general things. Leila got her Tobacco out of her bag and began to roll herself a cig whilst asking the Singer a question.

"Get up to anything interesting last night then?"

Leila looked up at 2D to see his face looking a little puzzled. 'Wonder why he's twiddling his thumb's' she thought to herself, before focussing back on her cig.

* * *

*2D's POV*

What do I say? Thing is, last night I did do something interesting. Mudz and I were discussing on what other material to add to our new album. Wait, does she even know what band I'm in. In fact, if I'm in a band at all? 2D questioned himself, beginning to become concerned on if she was some mad fan. It'd be great if she was a fan, but sometimes meeting fan's in public can be too much when they start going crazy. Ruins it sometimes. I've had a few shall we say, bad experiences with fan's in the past. All our fan's are amazing I love them all, but some are snide and can be users, so I can question sometimes if they are true fans. Leila seems like a nice girl though. Best not mention anything yet, only our second conversation. Just play it cool for now.

Leila looked up again.

"D?"

He was zoned out with his thoughts again. Thinking of the right response to Leila's question, he snapped his head left to look at her, being brought out of his trance.

"Yeah, sorry, I can er' zone out a lot?" 2D scratches the back of his head. 'I need to pay attention to stuff more.' He thought to himself.

"It's fine I day dream a lot too."

2D smiled at the thought of Leila zoning out too like him.

"I just erm, watched a few films s'it really, you?"

"Nothing much, I watched a film actually as well, '28 Weeks Later'. My Dad and I always used to watch it when I was a kid. I dished it out from our old DVD box. Watched it on my own though. My Dad and I don't really spend that much time together anymore, things have been, difficult the past few years." Leila realized she was ranting on. A common thing that she does. She see's it as a flaw though. It also go's along with how she thinks being a loud, bubbly person is a flaw."Sorry, I said some un-neccessary things. I tend to speak too much."

"Ah, don' be daft. Can' never speak too much! I love '28 weeks Later' though. Love zombie films!" 2D tried to lighten up the conversation a little, as he feels the mood had shifted a bit.

"Sorry to hear that you and your Dad aren't that close anymore. I've had a troubled past myself."

Leila smiled a half hearted smile at the singer, as if to represent some form of unspoken response.

2D looked down at what Leila was doing. She was rolling a cig but was unable to complete it.

"You smoke?" The singer asked.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find a filter."

"I smoke s'well. Here have one of my filters." Reaching back for his wallet, tucked in the back of it were a few lines of filter's. He passed one strip over to Leila. "Av' it got loads at 'ome"

"Thank you." Leila smiled a bit more delightful this time. She finished rolling her cig and passed it over to 2D. "Here, have one on me. It's a favour for the filters and my new bus buddy"

Leila elbowed 2D in a joking way to imply the sarcasm in the whole 'bus buddy' thing. Although, she was glad they were now bus buddies.

"Thanks, 'preciate it." 2D gave her another one of his cheesy smiles. They seem to make Leila smile.

"Well off to work now for me. Was nice speaking to you, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow bus buddy" 2D winked, causing Leila to laugh.

Leila and 2D said good bye. Leila got off the bus and waved to 2D as the bus went past.

* * *

2D was gathering his thoughts, he seemed to like Leila the more he spoke to her. It turns out, the more they spoke the more they got on. Throughout that week, Wednesday to Friday, they spoke everyday on the bus about random things, mainly about movies. Leila loves horror films, although sometimes there can be the odd one she finds a bit scary and may not be able to sleep easy at night. 2D enjoyed telling Leila about his favourite zombie films. Apart from Noodle, Leila has been the only ever one to actually sound interested in zombie films (well horror films) and what he has to say about them.

It was the Friday morning, when the Gorillaz singer boarded the bus like normal and sat next to Leila at the back of the bus. 2D still hadn't mentioned anything about the band yet. He wants to, but is waiting to find the right moment. The pair of them got on so well after only speaking properly for 5 days. 2D had thought about this in one of his many zone out moments, and decided to ask Leila out for drinks.

"So Leila, you seem to be really easy to get on wiv', you're really nice s'well, so though' maybe you'd wanna' go for drinks tomorrow maybe? Get to have a conversation longer than 10 minutes on the bus. We can get to know each other more s'well." 2D laughed a little awkwardly and started to twiddle his thumbs. He didn't want her take it the wrong way and think it's a date. I mean there is nothing wrong with her thinking it is one but he doesn't want to add that 'date' title to it. Perhaps for now, maybe just a friendly drink.

"Of course, i'd love too. I work in a pub Saturday's until 8pm. I can happily meet you after my shift?"

"Yeah, yes that wil' be fine. If I give you my number we could talk about where to go and what time to meet up exactly?"

Leila smiled and blushed a little. She was starting to really like 2D. Leila can't believe he's actually giving her his number.

"That would be great yeah thank you. Hold on." Leila grabbed her phone from her bag and got ready to type his number in.

"Ready?"

Leila nodded to confirm she was.

"Okay it is 07735989440"

"Perfect, I'll ring you either tonight or on my break tomorrow?"

"That's fine, I'm not doing anything much tonigh'. Probably watch anuva zombie film. As for tomorrow mornin' i'll probably play a zombie game on me Playstation."

"Love ya zombies don't you" Leila smiled at 2D and he returned the smile back.

"Alrigh' love 'ere's your bus stop. See you tomorra' then?" 2D said warmingly.

"Learning my bus stop now ey?" Leila said with sarcasm. Actually, she liked how he knows where she gets off the bus now. "Yes, well i'll ring you like I said, eitherß tonight or tomorrow." Leila took a glance at her phone to check the time and leant forward to pick her bag up off the floor. As she did this 2D pressed the nearest 'STOP' button for Leila.

"Thanks, so see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorra', bus buddy"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY SO FAR. PLEASE FAVOURITE AND REVIEW. FOLLOW MY STORY AND PROFILE TO KEEP UP TO DATE ON MY STORY IF YOU LIKE IT. I WILL BE PUTTING UP A LIVE POLL FOR EACH NEW CHAPTER, MAKE SURE YOU VOTE! :)


End file.
